


Safe and Sound

by minwonmw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonmw/pseuds/minwonmw
Summary: Ini cerita Mingyu, si social butterfly yang membantu Wonwoo untuk melupakan masa lalu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Safe and Sound

“ _Mau dengerin cerita gak?” Tanyanya ramah sembari memberikan segelas cokelat hangat kepada yang disampingnya._

_“Cerita apatuh?”_

_“Hmm.. Ya cerita aja, sambil nunggu hujan reda. Kayaknya ini nggak akan reda dalam waktu deket, deh? Pasti aku dijemputnya abis ujan reda.”_

_“Iya, oke, boleh.”_

Cerita ini dimulai ketika ada seorang anak laki-laki berumur 18 tahun yang menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah universitas impiannya sejak SMA. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan kalau dia bisa ada disini, berdiri dan merasakan euphoria ospek bersama ribuan mahasiswa lainnya. Dulu semasa SMA, dia tidak pernah belajar juga tidak pernah hadir dalam kelas. Hanya badannya yang ada disana sedangkan jiwanya berada dipulau kapuk, seakan tidak mau meninggalkan tempat itu barang sedetik. Masa SMA nya menyenangkan, dimana bolos dan absen sudah menjadi aktifitas harian, memasuki ruang BK entah apa kasusnya seakan menjadi agenda mingguan. Mulai dari sepatu yang nggak sesuai atau ketahuan menyimpan video porno pun dia pernah.

Tapi ternyata, ada suatu yang membuatnya berubah dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Sebagaimana semestinya dia bergaul sebagai seorang yang menyenangkan, cepat sekali dia mendapatkan teman hanya dalam hitungan hari semenjak ospek pertama. Kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan dan kemampuannya membangun sebuah percakapan menarik pun menjadi alasan mengapa banyak yang ingin berteman dengannya. Ditambah, kalo kata orang-orang, wajahnya juga tampan. Masa kuliahnya menarik, dimana dia selalu ikut semua kegiatan panitia yang ada dan selagi dia bisa.

Namun cerita ini bukan tentang keahliannya, bukan tentang kepandaiannya, juga bukan tentang segudang kegiatannya.

“Ke kantor polisi ajalah mending, botak gue lama-lama ngurusin pembelaan gak jelas dari lo!” Ujar seseorang disebrang sana dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

Dia yang merasa dunia sedang tidak adil lantas menaikkan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, maksudnya mau mengintimidasi.

“Gak takut! Lagian gue bener kok, siapa suruh parkir motor tapi kuncinya masih nyantol? Kalo bukan gue yang nemu, ilang kali nih kunci. Terus lo mau nyalahin siapa? Satpam?! Satpam juga yang ada nyalahin lo karna teledor! Mikir. ” sahutnya dengan bangga seperti diatas angin sembari menggerakkan gantungan kunci motor yang ada ditangannya.

Laki-laki yang disebrang sana kembali terdiam, lalu melihat ke sembarang arah.

“Ngaku gak?” Tanyanya sekali lagi sembari melihat wajah laki-laki itu tepat dimata.

“Gak.”

“Yah, masih aja ngotot. Terserah lah. Balikin.”

“Apaan? Motor? Itu kan ada.”

“Kunci.”

Dia mengernyit, mengangkat tangannya lagi tinggi-tinggi.

“Ini?”

Tapi ternyata mungkin laki-laki disebrang sana punya sifat yang nggak sabaran, akhirnya segera menghampiri dia yang masih terdiam ditempat yang sama.

Oh, selain tampan, dia juga tinggi.

“Siniin gak?!”

“Tukerannya sama nama aja boleh gak?”

“Ogah.”

“Yaudah nih ambil,” katanya sambil terus mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

“Terserah, gue pulang jalan kaki.” Katanya menyerah, membalikkan badannya lalu pergi dihadapan dia.

Cerita insiden dia dikira maling kemarin sore menyebar cepat besok paginya, dimana dia yang baru datang dari sekre dengan pakaian seadanya juga hanya bisa mengernyit ketika teman-temannya bertanya.

“Terus lo diapain?” Tanya salah satu seniornya, Seungcheol sembari mengeluarkan asap mengepul dari mulutnya.

_Anjing, badan doang gede tapi ngevape rasa stoberi tolol._

“Gue dituduh mau maling motor dia. Kan bego yak, padahal niat gue mau mundurin motornya karna motor gue ada didepannya??? Ngerti gak sih? Waktu gue mau mindahin lah kok ada kunci. Mungkin pas gue lagi ngambil kunci dan mundurin motornya dia liat. Terus yaudah, anaknya cabut pergi, katanya mau balik jalan kaki.”

“Kuncinya dimana sekarang?”

Dia mengernyit mengingat-ingat. Lalu tangannya meraba-raba tas yang ada didepannya.

“Ada nih,”

“Anjing goblok.”

“Lah kenapa?”

“Balikin lah?”

“Gue gak tau anak mana.”

Seungcheol malah balik mengernyit. “Coba sebutin ciri-ciri yang lo inget kemaren.”

“Tinggi? Lebih tinggi dari lo beberapa senti. Kurus, pake sweater abu-abu, baju putih polos, pake kacamata, pake tas punggung.”

“Yaelah…. “ Seungcheol menepuk keras jidat laki-laki absurd yang ada didepannya sekenceng mungkin. Biar sadar.

“Jadi gue yang ditoyor?!”

“Lagian bego.”

“Yaudah terus ini gimanee?”

“Coba anterin gue ke motornya.”

“Astaga Mingyu…” Kata Seungcheol yang pada akhirnya tepok jidat sendiri ketika Mingyu berhasil mengantarkannya menuju motor yang dimaksud.

“Apaan lag—ANJING KOK GUE DIJEWER BUSET BANG ANJING LEPASIN DULU SUMPAH MALU GOBLOKKK.”

“Lagian bego!! INI MOTOR ADEK GUE!!”

“HAH KOK ADEK LO? BUKANNYA LO GAK PUNYA ADEK??”

“KATA SIAPA? GUE GAK NGASIH TAU BUKAN BERARTI GUE GAK PUNYA. TERUS LO KEMAREN NGEBIARIN ADEK GUE JALAN KAKI KE KOSNYA? HEH MONYET, DIA SATU KOS SAMA GUE ANJINGGG. LO TAU KOS GUE SEJAUH APA? PANTESAN ADEK GUE SEMALEM MARAH-MARAH!” Seungcheol yang berapi-api ditempat yang tepat pun akhirnya jadi bahan tontonan orang-orang yang lewat.

_Beginilah dunia, sobat. Pilihannya antara mati ditangan musuh atau di tangan sahabat dan gue kayaknya lebih milih mati ditangan musuh, sebab sahabat yang merangkap jadi abang abangan ini jauh lebih serem dari musuh. Mana gue tau kalo ni orang punya adek... Lagian juga adeknya tolol amat dah. Yaudah, intinya hidup gue mungkin cuma sampe pagi ini, atau sampe sore kalo dia masih baik._

_Adios, Sayōnara, Au revoir,_ _Auf Wiedersehen, Goodbye._

“Iya- iya maaf beneran tapi sumpah lepasin dulu ini kuping gue bisa copot lo jewer mulu!”

“Minta maaf tuh sama adek gue!”

Dan disinilah Mingyu berada, ditengah-tengah kakak beradik yang sama-sama melayangkan tatapan marah padanya dari sebrang meja. Kursi kantin tempat dia duduk dan hawa sekitarnya mendadak jadi panas, dan dia terus-terusan mengeluarkan keringat.

Tapi, bukan Mingyu namanya kalau ia tidak memiliki semangat juang.

_Anjing udah kepalang begini apa kaga sebaiknya gue maju aja._

“Bentar deh bang, lo sebelum tau kalo itu motor dia, lo tau kan yang dia lakuin itu goblok banget? Bisa-bisanya kunci motor ditinggal seenak jidat kayak yang sultan aja. Kaga tau lo sekarang harga motor semahal apa?” Tanyanya sembari melirik Seungcheol dan adiknya bergantian.

“Tapi lo ada niat mau nyuri kan? Nih buktinya tadi lo nanya harga motor. Terus maksud lo motor gue mau dijual gitu?!”

“Heh. Apa-apaan nih? Gue gak sejahat itu buat jual motor lo demi kepentingan gue. Buset dah ini orang bukannya bilang makasih karna motornya diselamatin malah gue yang dituduh macem-macem. Sabar banget dah gua buset buseet.”

“Ya ngapain gue minta maaf?! Gue liat lo ya udah duduk di motor gue, itu kalo gak gue panggil pasti lo langsung cabut.”

“Kaga ada. Motor lo ngalangin motor gue anjirr gue mau mundurin doang astaga kaga heran lo berdua kakak adek.” Mingyu akhirnya geleng-geleng dan tepok jidat sendiri lalu bergumam dalam hati kenapa dunia ini menciptakan mereka berdua sebagai kakak adik karena sifat batu yang Seungcheol punya ternyata nggak lebih baik dari manusia lain disebrangnya ini.

Seungcheol yang tingkat emosinya masih bisa ditoleransi akhirnya berdeham setelah diam beberapa saat. “Nu, bener gak kunci motornya masih nyantol?”

_Nu. Namanya Nu?_

“Buru-buru, telat.”

_Dih alesan apaan tuh. Gue setelat-telatnya kaga bakal ninggalin kunci motor dah._

“Tapi hal kayak buru-buru itu gak bisa tiap hari jadi alesan kan?”

_NAH GUE BILANG JUGA APA. Emang aja ini lo teledor mampus. Ngaku aja napa sih buseeet udah berapa kali gue bilang buset hari ini coba gara-gara ni orang???_

Yang sedang diajak diam tidak merespon apapun.

“Nu, mau sampe kapan begini? Yang kemaren biar jadi cerita kamu aja, dijadiin pengalaman. Udah tau Soonyoung bajingannya kayak apa, tapi kamu masih aja sayang sama dia.”

_Lah Soonyoung mah emang bajingan kalee kenapa bisa juga lo ada urusan ama itu manusia astaga bisa-biasanya kena perangkap buaya darat udah tau diamah pacarnya Jihoon—HAH BENTAR_

“Alis lo kenapa Gyu?”

Mingyu buru-buru menggeleng.

Sebetulnya dia tidak pernah suka jika dia tidak dianggap ada dalam sebuah perkumpulan, namun ternyata menjadi _invisible_ disaat-saat kayak gini adalah hal yang paling mungkin daripada dia yang harus ikut campur urusan keluarga.

“Nu gak sayang ya! Bahkan Nu gak kaget kalo ternyata selama ini Soonyoung punya pacar.”

_Gimane sih Nu.. Jelas-jelas itu muka ketaker bet kalo lo masih sayang ama si Soonyoung. Keren dah Soonyoung anjir kok bisa kenal ama Nu. Nanti gue tanya sabi kali._

“Ya udah atuh jangan galau-galau lagi Nu. Efeknya jadi kemana-mana kan. Jadi teledor lah, lupa makan lah, lupa kunci pintu kos lah.”

_Beneran deh kenapa gue harus terjebak dalam sebuah permasalahan keluarga…_

“MISI………. Gue lebih baik cabut gak sih daripada gue harus dengerin lo ngomel-ngomel? Ini kunci motornya Nu. Daripada ribet-ribet, gue duluan deh yang minta maaf. Sorry ya Nu. Lain kali selalu inget buat nyabut kunci motor soalnya kalo lupa nyabut titit itu yang bahaya.”

“MINGYU ANJING LO!”

_Anjirdah suara bang Cheol menggelegar bet ampe pada nengok warga kantin. Kabooor._

_“Ya bener dong salah Nu itu? Siapa suruh ninggalin kunci motornya sembarangan. Coba kalo nggak ditemuin sama Mingyu, pasti udah ilang tuh! Bener kan?”_

_“Sebenernya nggak juga, sih.. Bisa jadi ditemuin satpam terus ditaro di pos. Cuma waktu itu udah sore banget dan mungkin satpam juga lagi males beres-beresin motor jadi ya gitu deh. Yaudah, lanjut gak?”_

_Dia mengangguk._

Hari-hari berikutnya berjalan seperti biasa bagi Mingyu. Setelah insiden malu-maluin tempo hari, dia akhirnya meminta maaf secara tulus terhadap Seungcheol, karena bagaimana pun dia merasa bersalah karena membiarkan orang itu pulang jalan kaki (walaupun Mingyu nggak tau kalau Nu beneran pulang jalan kaki atau enggak.) Seungcheol pun, atas nama adiknya dia mengatakan hal yang sama.

Belakangan Mingyu baru tau dari Seungcheol kalau adiknya itu bernama Wonwoo, yang manusianya sedang berada di fakultas ekonomi dimana tempat Mingyu berdiri sekarang. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia cuma tau nama panggilannya, tapi hari ini, dia tau nama aslinya.

Cuma sekedar nama sih. Tapi entah kenapa Mingyu jadi makin penasaran, apalagi mendengar cerita kalau Wonwoo dulu punya sebuah dinamika hubungan romansa dengan Soonyoung.

Sewaktu kakinya melangkah cepat melewati koridor, matanya menangkap salah satu sosok yang kemarin-kemarin sempat menjadi pemeran utama dalam cerita versinya sendiri. Dia berdiri disana—lagi-lagi di parkiran, sedang meraba-raba kantung celananya dengan wajah komikal yang panik.

“Eh ada Nuu.” Sapanya sembari menggoda, pantatnya sudah mendarat dengan mulus diatas motor Wonwoo.

Yang dipanggil mendongak, memberikan tatapan sinis dibalik kacamatanya yang tebal.

“Dih sinis amat. Nyari apa sih? Dari jauh keliatan banget sengsaranya.”

“Kunci motor..”

_Alah babi… Jangan biarkan ini terulang lagi._

Alis Mingyu menukik satu, masih terduduk di motor Wonwoo.

“Coba inget-inget hari ini ngapain.”

Wonwoo terdiam, matanya memutar lucu seolah sedang mengulang kejadian hari ini di yang sedang terputar di otaknya. “Bangun tidur, bangunin kakak, bikin sarapan, makan sama kakak, cabut ke kampus, ke kantin dulu bentar.. Terus dipanggil sama Kak Jeonghan..”

_Bentar-bentar. Sumpah ini orang mejik banget bisa kenal ama bang Han. Kira-kira dia tau kaga sih drama abangnya sendiri wakakakkaa._

“Woy!” Mingyu mengadah kaget ketika Wonwoo menepukkan kedua tangannya persis didepannya.

“Kaget anjing! Apaan?!”

“Lo bilang tadi nyuruh gue inget-inget. Pas gue udah selesai ngomong lo malah bengong. Niat bantuin gak sih?”

“Ya niat. Di kantin kali pas dipanggil Bang Han.”

“Tapi gue dikantin gak ngeluarin kunci motor.”

“Emang biasanya naro kunci dimana?”

“Di kantong jaket.”

“Bodorrr trus lo mau nyalahin jaket gitu? Kan kaga mungkin. Gini nih yang bikin lo ditinggal ama si Soonyoung, hobi banget lupaan gini sih. Jangan-jangan lo juga lupa udah ditinggal.”

“Bisa diem gak?! Kalo gak mau bantuin mending cabut ajadeh!” Katanya kesal sembari memukul badannya Mingyu asal. Yang masih ada diatas motor itu hanya terkekeh pelan seperti tidak punya dosa atas apa yang dia lakukan beberapa saat lalu.

“Ckckck. Kalo ini ilang, punya _serep_ nya gak, Nu?”

“Ada di kos.”

“Yaudah, balik bareng gue aja mau gak?”

_“Loh jadi balik bareng.. Berantem gak tuh?”_

_“Aku belom selesai cerita!!!”_

_“Ooh, maaf. Oke-oke, lanjut!”_

Sepanjang perjalanan dari Fakultas Ekonomi ke Fakultas Teknik yang lumayan jika berjalan kaki, mau tidak mau memaksa seorang Mingyu untuk berpikir mencari sebuah topik.

Belum juga mikir, Mingyu sudah diselamatkan dunia.

“Eh,”

“Apa, Nu?”

“Jangan panggil gue Nu. Itu panggilan buat si Kakak doang.”

“Sama gue juga boleh kaliii. Kan abang lo sendiri yang bilang kayak gitu didepan gue.”

“Ogah.”

“Boleh lah Nu.”

“Wonwoo aja. Eh tapi lo udah tau nama gue?”

“Tau dong. Lo tau nama gue gak?”

“Tau.. Kakak sering cerita.”

_Asik banget bangke. Terus sekarang ini pilihannya cuma dua 1)gue diomongin baik-baik, atau 2)kebalikannya._

“Ngomongin lo yang selalu nemenin Kakak kemana-mana, _literally_ kemana-mana. Katanya dia belom pernah nemu orang se-loyal lo.”

“Emangnya lo gak nemenin dia juga gitu?”

“Ya nemenin.. Cuma gak dari awal.”

Mingyu mengernyit, langkah kakinya berhenti dan tangannya terjulur untuk memegang tangan Wonwoo.

Dia teringat sesuatu.

“Oh..? Jangan bilang lo adalah orang yang sama yang selalu diceritain sama si Cheol?”

Ada kepala Mingyu yang ditabok setelah dia selesai bicara. “Pake Kakak! Atau abang karna dia lebih tua dari lo!”

“Duh anjing sakit banget! Iya-iya. Jawab dulu, bener gak itu?”

Wonwoo mengangguk.

“Oh gitu.. Oke gue paham.”

Giliran Wonwoo yang mengernyit. “Paham apaan?”

“Sodara tiri kan lo berdua? Tapi Seungcheol sesayang apa coba sama lo sampe-sampe kemaren gue ditabok.”

“Kakak!” Kepala Mingyu ditabok. Lagi. “Iya tiri. Gak ada yang tau sih kecuali lo. Soalnya gue sama Kakak udah sepakat buat gak kasih tau ke orang-orang. Gimana ya, padahal gak kenapa-napa juga kan,”

“Bukan gitu, Nu. Bang Cheol nih temennya banyak dan beragam, dan udah pasti ada yang diem-diem menghanyutkan. Kalo tipe-tipe yang begini tau dia punya adek menggemaskan kayak lo, yang ada lo yang terancam kesejahteraan hidupnya. Mau lo digodain fakboi ampe lulus?”

Mingyu melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang ada disampingnya. Kesiur angin sore yang sejuk dan beberapa pohon-pohon besar dikanan dan kiri menghalangi sinar matahari yang sinarnya kian menghangat, membuat potret seorang Wonwoo menjadi seribu kali lebih indah dari apapun.

_Ah jangan. Fuckkkkk._

“Apasih? Padahal gue biasa aja.”

“Saking biasa aja sampe bisa di _ghosting_ sama Soonyoung ya?”

“Ih bukan! Gue gak di _ghosting_!”

“Terus apatuh namanya? Kemaren gue denger sih begitu.”

“Tau ah.”

“Jangan sama anak Teknik deh, Nu. Kecuali gue sih, bisa jadi bahan pertimbangan dan udah pasti Seungcheol approved juga.”

“Ogaah.”

_Bentar. Seinget gue jalannya gak sejauh ini deh._

“Mau bales dendam ke Soonyoung gak? Biasanya sore-sore gini dia lagi ngopi di warteg belakang. Kalo beruntung sih bisa sekalian siram pake kopinya dia.”

Wonwoo tampak menimang-nimang ucapan Mingyu.

_“TERUS? KENAPA CERITANYA SETENGAH-SETENGAH SIHHH??”_

_Dia tertawa renyah, sembari menegak cokelat panasnya yang mulai mendingin._

_“Bentar dong minum dulu.”_

_“Terus pasti disiram deh! Gak usah suruh nebak aku udah tau.”_

_“Hahaha. Iya, disiram. Mau tau gak ceritanya?”_

Tebakan Mingyu benar, ada Soonyoung yang bertengger disana dengan kaki yang dinaikkan satu ke atas kursi, sedang menyeruput kopinya sembari menonton acara di tivi yang dipasang mas-mas Warteg. Karena dia sedang fokus menonton, sampai-sampai nggak sadar kalau kopinya (yang untungnya sudah mulai mendingin) itu menghilang tiba-tiba dari meja, mendarat dengan mulus di wajahnya yang dipenuhi ampas kopi.

“EH BANGSAT. SIAPA YANG SIR—MINGYU ANJING! SINI LO BANGSAAAT.”

Mingyu yang ada diujung bangku sana lebih memilih untuk duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menaikkan bahunya asal.

“Bukan gue. Tuh,” Ujarnya sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud dengan bibirnya.

“SIAP—Lah Wonwoo…”

Wonwoo, yang berdiri nggak jauh darisana (padahal seharusnya Soonyoung lihat kalau yang pegang gelas itu Wonwoo) menatap wajah Soonyoung dengan kesal.

“Kenapa aku disiram kopi sih Won? Ini jadi kotor kan…”

_Si babi satu ini masih bisa ya alus ama Wonwoo. Bisa-bisanya_

“Apaan lo?! Biarin aja tuh muka lo kotor, sama kayak hati lo! Gak usah sok baik deh didepan gue. Gue udah tau kalo lo pacaran sama si Jihoon. Harusnya kemaren gue bilang ajatuh ke Jihoon biar lo kesiram kopinya double kill. Trus sekarang masih manis ke gue? Gak butuh! Tuh makan ampas kopi!” Katanya berapi-api tepat di wajah Soonyoung.

Yang disembur tentu kaget, matanya menerjap-nerjap kaget, sedetik kemudian rahangnya mengendur.

“Won—”

Wonwoo kepalang keluar pergi dari Warteg, diikuti Mingyu dibelakangnya. Namun, sebelum pergi, anak itu berkata satu hal lagi pada Soonyoung,

“Soonyoung, jangan pernah main-main sama perasaan orang. Liat aja. Nanti, suatu saat nanti, mungkin giliran perasaan lo yang dimainin.”

_“WAH KEREEEN! Yang terakhirnya tuh aku suka! Wonwoo keren.” Ucapnya takjub sembari memberikan dua jempolnya kehadapannya._

_“Keren dong.”_

_“Berarti kasian ya Wonwoo.. Yaudah ayo lanjutin lagi!”_

_Yang disebrangnya mengangguk._

Selepas mereka pergi berdua dari warteg menuju parkiran Fakultas Teknik (ingat Mingyu yang mengajak pulang), Mingyu akhirnya punya inisiatif untuk bicara duluan.

“Lo beneran sayang ya sama Soonyoung?”

Yang ditanya otomatis menghentikan langkah kakinya, berbalik menghadap Mingyu yang dibelakang dan melihat orang yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan jidat yang mengerut.

“Mungkin.”

“Iya mah iya aja, gak gue judge kok.”

“Emangnya ada ya, yang gak akan sayang kalo lo dikasih afeksi sebegitu gedenya? Dan ternyata orang yang lo sayang punya pacar yang bahkan pacarannya mungkin lebih lama dari durasi lo kenal sama dia. Selain gue yang bego karna sayang, gue ngerasa bersalah sama Jihoon.”

“Emangnya gak tau kalo Soonyoung punya pacar?”

“Bukannya nggak tau, tapi Soonyoung tiap gue tanya jawabnya cuma temen.”

“Emang temenan sih, Nu. Cuma anak-anak udah nganggep pacaran karna si Soonyoung ngomongin Jihoon mulu.”

“Mana ada temenan sampe ciuman, Mingyu.”

“Loh bentar, lo liat Soonyoung cipokan sama Jihoon dimana?”

“Dikamar kosnya Soonyoung.”

“Lah….”

“Kenapa?” Tanya Wonwoo dengan ekspresi bingung.

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya acuh. “Mungkin beneran pacaran. Udah jangan mikirin buaya. Buang-buang waktu tau.” Katanya pelan sambil memakaikan helm dikepala Wonwoo.

“Kenapa lo pakein helm ke gue?”

“Sekalian, biar selamat dijalan. Kos lo kan lumayan, kalo nanti lo pulang ada yang lecet bisa mati beneran gue sama Bang Cheol.”

Dibawah langit malam yang cerah dan terlihat beberapa bintang menemani perjalanan Mingyu dan Wonwoo hari itu. Halangan berupa angin yang menganggu percakapan mereka diatas motor bukan menjadi masalah, sebab kalau sudah begitu, ada Wonwoo yang mengusakan dirinya untuk lebih mendekatan diri dengan Mingyu.

“Pas lampu merah didepan langsung belok kanan,”

“Yaelah Nu, ngeraguin gue banget dah. Gue sering ke kosan lo kok, yang gak pernah gue liat ya lo disana.”

“Iya. Kakak suka ngabarin jangan keluar kalo misal ada temen-temennya main.”

“Berarti kalo gue yang main kesana, bakal ketemu lo?”

“Ya mungkin. Siapatau lo main pas gue lagi pergi.”

“Sibuk banget kayak presiden.”

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh dibelakang sana.

Beberapa menit kedepan hanya dihiasi keheningan dari mereka berdua. Mingyu yang sibuk menyetir dan Wonwoo yang entah sedang melakukan apa dibelakang sana.

Tidak beberapa lama, mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang kos Wonwoo.

“Ini helmnya harus banget lo bukain juga?” Tanyanya sedetik setelah kakinya mendarat ditanah. Mingyu masih berada di atas motornya melakukan aksi multitasking (biar keliatan keren).

“Sepaket sekalian.”

“Terserah deh.”

“Sampe kos langsung tanya bang Cheol gih kali-kali aja ternyata kuncinya kebawa sama doi.”

“Iya nanti ditanyain.”

“Eh Wonwoo.”

“Apa lagi?”

“Udah lega belom hatinya?”

Wonwoo tampak diam. Matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri seakan meminta jawaban pada angin, namun apa yang dilakukannya justru malah makin membuat Mingyu panas dingin gemas ingin mencubit.

“Udah.”

“Bagus.”

Bukan salah Mingyu kan, kalau tangannya bergerak secara impulsif untuk mengusap kepala Wonwoo?

“Apaan nih?” Tanyanya sedetik kemudian setelah Mingyu mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Wonwoo.

“Bonus. Kapan lagi kepalanya dielus sama manusia paling cakep se-Teknik?”

"Yeee. Lo tau gak sih lo itu kepedean?”

“Tapi emang bener cakep kan?”

“Biasa aja. Udah ah, gue balik ya Gyu. Makasih udah ditebengin.”

“ _Ah Mingyu mah.. apasih ya bahasanya? Oh iya! Modus. Mingyu modus banget sama Wonwoo.”_

_“Namanya juga usaha.”_

_“Hah? Usaha apa?”_

_“Biar nggak ada miskomunikasi lagi kaya waktu itu.”_

_Dia mengangguk mengerti, kemudian yang disebrang sana ikut mengangguk. “Masih mau lanjut?”_

_“Mauu!! Ceritain setelah pulang nganterin dong.”_

_“Oke,”_

Mingyu menjalani hari-harinya dengan damai pasca ‘masalah’nya dengan Wonwoo selesai. Namun yang belum selesai adalah Soonyoung, dimana orang itu sekarang berdiri dengan kedua tangan dipinggang serta ekspresi yang berapi-api didepan kantin.

“LO BABI!”

“Dateng-dateng bukannya assalamualaikum malah dikatain babi coba gue.. Gila kaga ni orang??” Katanya santai sambil bertanya kepada temannya yang ada dikanan dan kiri.

“Gua disiram kopi sama Wonwoo! Mana itu kopinya baru seteguk gua minum, ngehe kaga si??!”

Minghao, salah satu dari mereka akhirnya bicara. “Salah lo juga kali bro. Bisa-bisanya ngegantungin anak orang.”

Soonyoung yang nggak terima akhirnya berdiri lagi dengan hebohnya.

“GANTUNG DARIMANA!! GUA YANG DIGANTUNGIN ADANYA! Nih ya lo tau kaga usaha gua buat ngechat itu orang tiap hari, atau usaha gua yang tiap sore nyamperin fakultas dia yang jauhnya masyaallah? ATAU NIH lu tau kaga usaha gua buat nawarin diri macem jablay buat anter jemput?? TERUS udah gitu gua juga kena ghosting sama Jihoon. Nah bulan lalu akhirnya si Jihoon ngaku demen ama gua juga.. Ya gua ambil Jihoon lah? Kesempatan didepan mata??”

“Wah beneran ini pantes orang-orang bilang kalo anak teknik fakboi..” Mingyu geleng-geleng.

“HEH! Emangnya lu kaga??? Kaga inget pernah ngegantungin anak hukum? Anjir kesannya gua manusia paling bersalah di dunia.”

“Tapi Nyong,”

“Paan, Hao?”

“Ya maksud gue lo bilang gitu ke Wonwoo kalo mau udahan, jangan digantungin juga. Kan kasian Wonwoonya.”

“Betul.” Mingyu nimbrung, mengangguk.

“Kaga tau gua, Hao. Pas gua mau nyamperin dia kaya mundur gitu lah,”

“Gimane kaga mundur kalo abis liat gebetan cip—”

“Mingyu!”

Ada sebuah suara familiar masuk ke indra pendengarannya samar-samar. Matanya melirik jauh ke kanan dan kiri, melihat siapa pula yang akan memanggilnya sore-sore begini. Biasanya teman-temannya sudah pergi duluan ke tempat nongkrong, atau paling ya satu-dua kayak mereka gini, masih nangkring di kantin sambil untung-untungan.

Mata Mingyu menangkap sosok Wonwoo berdiri dibawah pohon, _gesture_ tangannya menyuruh untuk menghampirinya.

“Woi? Wonwoo itu???” Soonyoung terbelalak kaget ketika matanya mengekori mata Mingyu.

“Kok bisa kenal?” Minghao yang sekarang giliran nanya.

“Yang nuduh gue maling motor.” Katanya cepat sambil buru-buru mengambil jaketnya yang ditaruh dimeja. “Gue duluan!”

Mingyu berlari menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih setia menunggu dibawah pohon. Hari ini, Wonwoo memakai sweater abu-abu persis waktu kejadian hari itu.

“Tumbenan ke teknik? Mau jemput Bang Cheol? Tapi hari ini gue gak ketemu sih.. Gak keliatan di sekre soalnya. Bentar deh gue telfon du-“

“Mingyu.”

“Iya bentar gue nyari nomor Cheol mana sih anjingg,”

“Mingyu.”

“Iya Nu.”

“Gue gak cari kakak.”

Atensi Mingyu kini berada pada Wonwoo seluruhnya, menatap laki-laki yang lebih pendek beberapa senti didepannya ini dengan alis yang bertautan. “Lah terus nyari siapa? Soonyoung? Mau nyiram kopi lagi?”

Wonwoo menggeleng. “Nyari lo.”

_Hah gimana._

“Nyari lo.. Mau minta tolong.”

“Tumben?”

“Iya, mau nolongin gak?”

“Ya mau-mau aja. Apaan dulu tapi.”

“Motor gue bensinnya abis, kosong, gak ada satu tetes pun.. Kakak udah jalan sama Kak Jeonghan. Jadi gue mau pinjem motor lo buat beli bensin botolan dipinggir jalan.”

_Kenapa… Motor lagi… Yatuhan.._

“Terus tadi kesini jalan?”

Wonwoo menggeleng. “Nebeng temen tadi.”

“Gak ngecek dulu emang kalo bensinnya abis?”

“Gue liat indicatornya masih diatas E, ternyata php.”

“Okelah. Yok gue anterin.”

“Eh? Gak usah kalo repot.. Gue cuman minjem motor lo aja. Nanti gue beliin bensin juga deh.”

“Ya gapapa. Nanti kelar beli bensin gue anterin balik sekalian, gue kawalin dari belakang.”

_Jiakkhh gue kawalin dari belakang gak tuh, jijay juga._

Kedua mata Wonwoo sempurna membulat kaget, namun setelahnya kembali seperti biasa.

“Beneran?”

“Ya beneran. Dah lah yok, keburu sore nanti,”

_"Kenapa ya urusannya harus sama motor? Apa jangan-jangan mereka jodoh?”_

_“Ya nggak tau tuh, pas banget emang kejadiannya.”_

_“Tapi kalo Wonwoo rela nyamperin Mingyu cuma buat sekedar minta tolong sih namanya udah apa ya… Cinta? Apa sayang? Padahal kan Wonwoo tau Mingyu temanan sama Soonyoung.. Tapi masih mau tuh nyamperin Mingyu?”_

_Yang dihadapannya kini tertawa._

_“Bentar, aku lanjut lagi.”_

“Kalo makan disini gak apa kan Won?” Tanya Mingyu ketika mereka sampai di warung dipinggir jalan, setelah Wonwoo mengiyakan ajakannya untuk mampir makan.

“Ya gapapa. Emang kenapa sih?”

“Enggak, takut ilfeel aja.”

Wonwoo yang kini duduk dihadapannya mengernyit. “Ilfeel kenapa sih? Gue juga biasa kok makan dipinggiran ini. Malah nih ya, enakan makan ditempat-tempat kayak gini dibanding yang mahal tapi gak enak.”

“Takut ditabok Bang Cheol. Gue nih anaknya kalo dikasih titah jangan bikin kotor, gue gak akan bikin kotor. Ngerti kan maksudnya? Kalo nggak, yaudah intinya gitu. Gue cuman takut aja nanti Bang Cheol marah. Gue paling anti deh ya bikin murka orang itu, bisa-bisa diceramahin gak kelar-kelar.”

Wonwoo tertawa disebrangnya, hidungnya otomatis mengerucut lucu. “Kakak mulu yang ditanyain deh, padahal dia nya biasa aja tuh?”

“Ngeri bos.”

“Yaudah jangan bahas-bahas dia mulu deh, kasian pasti kupingnya panas.”

“Eh Nu, mau gossip Bang Cheol sama Bang Han gak?”

Jidat Wonwoo mengerut. “Apa?”

“Sebenernya mereka _friendzone_ ,”

Ada Wonwoo yang tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya. Mingyu melihat dengan keheranan dalam diam, dan dia menunggu. Menunggu sampai Wonwoo selesai.

“Maaf, maaf. Lucu soalnya.”

“Lucu dimananya?”

“Lo kali ya yang telat info?”

“Hah?”

“Udah _friendzone_ dari jaman maba kaliii! Gak mungkin gue gak tau, soalnya Kak Jeonghan juga cerita.”

“Lah jadi dia tau dong lo berdua sodaraan?”

Wonwoo menggeleng. “Enggak.”

“Sumpah lo kaya lagi nipu dunia.”

“Katanya si kakak mau kasih tau tapi gak tau kapan. Yaudah, bukan salah gue kan?”

Obrolannya berhenti ketika makanan datang. Mingyu dengan khidmat menyantap makanan yang ada didepannya karena jujur, dia belum makan sama sekali karena dia bangun kesiangan, telat, dan ditambah ada kegiatan yang memaksanya untuk bergerak tanpa menyisihkan waktu untuk makan. Biasa, tipe-tipe mahasiswa aktif yang kerjaannya bulak balik dipanggil-panggil senior.

“Makannya pelan-pelan, Gyu.” Katanya sambil menyambar tisu dan mengusapnya dibagian sudut bibir. Mingyu yang antara dengar dan tidak hanya bisa mengangguk.

“Enak banget ya emangnya?” Tanya lagi. Mingyu mengangguk.

Wonwoo pun mengangguk, menikmati makan setelahnya.

Sehabis makan, Mingyu benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk beriringan mengantarkan Wonwoo pulang. Jadi gambarannya begini: Wonwoo ada didepannya dan Mingyu dibelakang. Matanya selalu mengarah kekanan dan kekiri, takut-takut ada yang nyerempet Wonwoo dari samping. Tapi yang paling lucu adalah: Ada Wonwoo yang selalu curi-curi pandangan kebelakang lewat spionnya.

Mingyu bukannya yang tidak menyadari, tapi dia selalu tau kalau sesuatu yang dimulai dari asumsi berdasarkan observasi menggunakan hati jatuhnya selalu tidak menyenangkan. Mungkin aja kan, Wonwoo cuma ingin membuktikan omongan Mingyu bahwa anak itu benar-benar akan mengantarkannya sampai depan kos, atau siapa tau Mingyu meninggalkannya ditengah jalan. Tapi dari sekian banyak alasan, Mingyu lebih suka jalan pintas.

Ternyata, belum beberapa lama mereka jalan, tiba-tiba hujan langsung mengguyur mereka tanpa gerimis dan tanpa permisi. Mingyu secepat kilat untuk maju kedepan, menuntun Wonwoo untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

“Anjrit pake ujan,” Katanya sewot sembari menepuk-nepuk celana jeansnya yang lepek, yang kalau ditepuk-tepuk sampe meninggal juga nggak akan kering.

“Yah Gyu…” Wonwoo bercicit pelan.

“Kenapa?”

“Gak bawa jas ujan…”

Mingyu tepok jidat. “Lo kalo naik motor apa nggak mikir gitu kalo bisa aja tiba-tiba ujan kayak gini?”

“Duh, sebenernya gue selalu bawa jas ujan. Cuma kan kemaren-kemaren ujan juga dan jas ujannya tuh dijemur dan gue lupa ngambil. Oke? Jadi gak usah judge seolah-olah gue malfungsi karna gue cuma lupa.”

Mingyu terdiam, tapi akhirnya tawanya pecah tidak lama kemudian.

“Apaan ketawa-ketawa?!”

“Nggaak. Jadi ngerasa bersalah ngejek lo mulu Nu .”

“Dih, punya hati nurani? Bukannya dari kemaren-kemaren.”

Suara hujan yang cukup memekakkan telinga menjadi tidak terdengar oleh Mingyu sekarang. Karena demi apapun, dia cuma bisa dengar suaranya Wonwoo dalam telinganya.

_Oke, ini gak bener._

“Maaf-maaf, janji ini terakhir kali deh gue ngomel-ngomel. Makanya jangan lupa bawa jas ujan lagi ya jeleek.” Tangannya dia usap ke kepala Wonwoo, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas. Yaiyalah, siapa juga yang nggak tahan berada didepan Wonwoo.

_Fix, gak bener._

Yang menjadi persoalan adalah sikap Wonwoo yang seakan nggak menolak afeksi yang secara tidak langsung ditunjukkin oleh Mingyu. Sebetulnya Wonwoo tau ini refleks, tapi entahlah, dia hanya ingin _denial_ dan _buta_ serta _tuli_ dengan semuanya dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati selagi momennya ada.

Tidak salah kan? Tentu tidak.

Cari mati? Itu jelas.

Tapi karena yang dipikirannya adalah kata terlanjur, maka dia nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti kemauan hatinya.

“Terus ini nunggu sampe reda dong?”

Mingyu mengangguk, mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya yang lepek, otomatis layar handphonenya pun agak basah.

“Nu, dapet sinyal gak?”

Yang ditanya juga refleks mengeluarkan handphonenya. “Ada sih, dikit. Kenapa?”

“Pinjem.”

Wonwoo menyerahkan benda pipih itu pada Mingyu tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali. Udah dibilang kan, dia cari mati.

Dari kacamata Wonwoo, terlihat Mingyu yang lihai mencari kontak seseorang—yang dia yakin tau siapa orangnya, dan setelahnya menempelkan benda itu ditelinganya.

“Halo? Iya bang, Gyu nih. Mau ngabarin..”

Yang selanjutnya diucapkan Mingyu tidak terdengar oleh Wonwoo. Indra matanya lebih senang melihat pemandangan didepannya, dan indra pendengarannya memilih untuk berhenti bekerja agar otak dan matanya bisa lebih leluasa memandang Mingyu. Dipikir-pikir, Wonwoo belum pernah melihat Mingyu dari jarak sedekat dan sesempit ini. Oke, acara makan tadi mungkin pengecualian karena pada hakikatnya mereka berdua terhalang meja. Tapi ini… Dibawah warung yang sudah tutup dan tempatnya yang kecil, ditambah proporsi badan Mingyu yang malah makin-makin menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua….

Salahkan hujan sialan ini.

“Gue udah ngabarin Bang Cheol. Seenggaknya doi udah tau lah ya lo sama gue.”

Baru pertama kali, dia benci kalau ada nama lain yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

“Kenapa si kakak mulu sih?”

Mingyu mengernyit, suara Wonwoo redam bersamaan dengan hujan diluar sana yang masih mengguyur. Wajahnya dia dekatkan pada Wonwoo, sekaligus makin mempersempit jarak yang ada.

“Apa?! Gak kedengeran.”

“Lo.”

“Hah?”

“Jangan ngomongin Seungcheol terus..”

Mingyu memperhatikan gerak bibirnya Wonwoo, yang dia tangkap adalah hanya Seungcheol, dan dia clueless sekarang. Tapi sebetulnya dia punya beberapa opsi.

_Oke, kita coba yang pertama._

“Gak suka emang?”

Wonwoo menggeleng.

_Lah terus gimana ini lanjutannya._

“Karena?”

“Karena gue bukan anak kecil.”

“Ya emang bukan?”

“Bukan gitu…”

_Kan, bikin bingung._

“Terus Nu mau gue kayak gimana? Coba kasih tau deh.”

“Maunya lo gausah ngomongin kakak. Gue tanpa dia baik-baik aja kok.”

“Beneran baik-baik aja? Terus tadi lo jalan dari luar tempat makan ke parkiran sambil ngelamun dan hampir ketabrak tuh namanya baik-baik aja ya, Nu?”

Baru pertama kali selama kenal dengan Mingyu, dia memalingkan kepalanya ke sembarang arah. Yang penting tidak melihat kearahnya, yang penting tidak melihat matanya. Kenapa ya, dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa Wonwoo temui dikampus, dia harus berurusan dengan seorang Mingyu yang _sial_ nya, selalu ramah kepada siapapun? Kenapa ya, dari sekian banyak orang yang parkir di parkiran waktu itu, kenapa harus motor Mingyu yang dibelakangnya?

Dan yang paling mengganjal, kenapa harus Mingyu?

“Gue ada salah ngomong?”

Wonwoo menggeleng.

“Katanya waktu itu hatinya udah sembuh, Nu.”

“Dikit.”

“Nu, orangnya ada disini. Bukan disana. Lo ngomong sama air?”

_“Kok nggak jelas sih..? Wonwoo kenapa emangnya?”_

_“Wonwoo tuh bingung sama perasaannya sendiri. Dia nggak suka kalo Mingyu sebut-sebut kakak tirinya mulu, kayaknya sih.. apa ya? Terkesannya Mingyu itu ada buat ngejagain Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo gak suka. Gitu kali ya kira-kira..”_

_Dia mengangguk-angguk. “Aku gak ngerti deh ini apa.”_

_“Wonwoo aja nggak ngerti, apalagi kamu! Hahahaha.”_

_“Terus mereka disitu neduh sampe ujannya reda ya? Kaya kita gini.”_

_Yang disebrangnya mengangguk. “Tapi ternyata akhirnya bukan neduh aja.”_

_Dia terbelalak. “Terus?!”_

_“Kamu tau, ujan.. Ada yang bilang ujan itu berkat, ada yang bilang petaka. jSayang ya, Wonwoo sama Mingyu termasuk yang benci ujan..”_

_“Loh kenapa..?” Hatinya mencelos, dia yang disebrang tiba-tiba murung dan terlihat air mata di pelupuk matanya._

_“Waktu lagi neduh, ada mobil kenceng banget dan jalanannya licin. Mobilnya banting stir dan nabrak tempat Wonwoo sama Mingyu neduh.”_

_Dia yang kini air matanya telah tumpah hanya menatap manusia disebrangnya dengan mata dan hidungnya yang merah._

_Dia menangis. “Kok kamu jahat?!”_

_“Kok aku yang jahat?”_

_“Pasti bohong kan?”_

_Sayangnya, dia juga menggeleng. “Beneran. Habis itu mereka berdua kerumah sakit, ditolongin sama warga yang kebetulan lewat.”_

_“Terus?! Lanjutin..”_

Matanya melihat sekitar kanan dan kirinya asing. Lampu yang terlalu kuat membuat kedua matanya sakit, bau-bau obat yang menguar dan lantai yang dingin amat sangat asing bagi Wonwoo. Kuku di tangan kanannya refleks ia gigiti, kakinya bergerak abstrak, dan dia panik. Dia belum pernah menghadapi kejadian yang sebegini mengerikannya.

Seungcheol datang bersama Jeonghan dua puluh menit kemudian.

“Kak Mingyu kak, Nu gak tau harus gimana, Nu cuma diem, tangan Nu tremor, Mingyu kak tolongin..” dia meracau dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya bahkan untuk sekedar memegang handphone saja tidak mampu, dan dia mati rasa.

Begitu pula dengan otaknya yang enggan berfungsi dengan semestinya ketika melihat Mingyu yang lebih banyak terluka pada kejadian itu.

“Nu, nafas.” Jeonghan yang mengenal Wonwoo memegangi kedua bahunya pelan. Dia mengikuti apa kata Jeonghan, perlahan nafasnya kembali normal.

“Nu lagi neduh kak, tiba-tiba ada mobil kenceng nabrak..”

“Terus kamu sendiri ada yang luka nggak?”

Dia bahkan lupa kalau dirinya juga menjadi bagian dari itu. Tapi demi Tuhan, dia bahkan nggak merasakan apapun selain hatinya yang sakit sewaktu mengingat bahwa refleks Mingyu yang menyelamatkannya. Yang dia ingat cuma ada Mingyu didepannya, mendekapnya erat seperti hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi esok.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

“Kak tolong liatin Mingyu, aku nggak kuat ngeliatnya...”

Malam itu Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menemani Mingyu diruang UGD atas persetujuan(dan pertengkaran) dari Seungcheol, yang mana Wonwoo tetap keras kepala untuk menemani Mingyu dengan alasan takut anak itu sewaktu-waktu sadar, dan Wonwoo yang merasa harus ada disana untuk menemani.

Dalam diamnya menatap Mingyu yang terbaring, dia menjadi sadar akan potongan-potongan hal yang beberapa hari kebelakang mengusik pikirannya. Ketika ia ingat sewaktu pertama kali bertemu Mingyu diparkiran sedang memundurkan motornya, atau sewaktu dia mengantarkan Wonwoo pulang dan berakhir dengan dia yang susah tidur setelahnya, ada bagian dari diri Wonwoo yang berubah hari itu. Dia sadar bahwa ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dipaksakan kapan harus datang dan pergi, dan akhirnya malam ini Wonwoo paham.

Wonwoo sayang Mingyu, itu fakta.

Dibandingkan rasa sayang, yang sekarang lebih dominan adalah rasa takutnya jikalau Mingyu terbangun setelah ini dan mundur pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo dibelakang. Dia selalu berakhir dengan ditinggalkan, namun _tolong, tolong…_ yang ini jangan.

Wonwoo masih disana hingga subuh menjelang.

Peran utama dalam sebuah cerita bukan melulu berasal dari dia yang terkena musibah duluan, pun bukan juga berasal dari dia yang ditinggalkan sewaktu sedang sayang-sayangnya. Dalam sebuah cerita, semua orang bisa menjadi pemeran utama didalam sana, menjadi seseorang yang mengambil peran lebih, menjalani hidup bagai skenario sinetron yang isinya roman picisan dan berakhir bahagia. Yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini semua adalah ketika kamu menjadi pemeran utama dalam cerita orang lain.

Dalam cerita Wonwoo, Mingyu adalah pemeran utamanya sekarang.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dalam diam disebrangnya. Yang dia lihat adalah gimana membaiknya Mingyu dari hari ke hari pasca kejadian itu, dan dia bersyukur. Bersyukur karena Mingyu tidak pergi meninggalkan serta merta karena kebodohan yang dia ciptakan hanya karena perkara jas ujan sialan.

“Gyu, mau liat kembang api gak?”

Mingyu, yang terududuk disebrang sana mengerutkan alisnya bingung, lalu menggeleng halus. “Enggak deh Won, pusing.”

“Pusing beneran?”

“Selain pusing, gue gak mau ngerepotin lo sih.”

Sekarang giliran Wonwoo yang mengernyit. “Mau dibahas lagi nih?”

Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya menggeleng lagi. “Oke deh, nontonin kembang api. Ini lo kan yang mau nonton?”

Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu dalam beberapa langkah. “Kan tahun baru? Masa gak liatin kembang api.”

“Tapi ditempat yang nggak rame aja ya, Nu? Ribet nanti..”

“Kalo nontonin kembang api bukannya harus rame ya?”

Dia duduk ditempat Mingyu terdiam.

“Gue gak mau ngerepotin lo, oke? Udah, itu aja.”

“Gue gak merasa direpotin kok Gyu. Kalo lo mintanya buat cari yang tempat nggak rame ya gak apa. Yang penting lo liat kembang api.”

Disinilah mereka berdiri malam harinya, disebuah perbukitan yang cukup jauh dari kota, pergi menyepi dari ribuan manusia yang sudah pasti mendatangi beberapa tempat terkenal untuk sekedar duduk dan menonton kembang api secara cuma-cuma bermodalkan sebuah niat. Namun atas permintaan Mingyu, akhirnya Wonwoo menurut dan membawa Mingyu kesini.

Euphoria tahun barunya terasa bahkan sampai disini, beberapa kembang api dan _petasan_ yang lebih dulu keluar menghiasi langit malam hari itu. Langitnya cerah, hanya ada beberapa bintang yang terlihat.

Mereka berdua duduk menghadap ke arah perkotaan yang ramai.

“Nu.”

“Ya?”

“Mau bilang makasih,”

“Karena?”

“Karena udah ada disamping gue waktu itu.”

Wonwoo, yang hatinya masih sakit acap kali diingatkan oleh kejadian itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Setelah berbulan-bulan setelah _itu_ , hatinya masih juga belum ikhlas memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ada Mingyu yang selalu hadir selalu bilang _udah gak apa, udah lewat dan lupain aja ya_ setiap kali ia melihat Wonwoo melamun.

“Gue minta maaf.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena gue menghancurkan mimpi lo, Mingyu.”

Mingyu akhirnya terkekeh, suaranya yang ringan tanpa beban apapun bergabung dengan suara kembang api yang ada dilangit. “Loh emang kemaren nggak denger ya? Kan bisa sembuh.”

“Won.”

“Ya?”

“Jangan tinggalin gue. Temenin gue sampe sembuh, udah lebih dari cukup.”

_Tuhkan, hatinya sakit lagi._

Air matanya menumpuk. “Mingyu, maaf…”

23.45. “Maaf karna gue..”

23.50. “Kaki lo susah sembuh, susah jalan. Gue ngancurin mimpi lo untuk jadi manusia bebas, Mingyu. Maaf, maaf….. maaf….”

23.55. “Kalo bisa gue ganti kaki lo pake kaki gue, pasti gue lakuin Gyu, biar lo bisa main futsal lagi, biar lo bisa jalan lagi… “

00.00. Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo halus.

_“Hah… Kakinya kenapa…..” Dia yang sedang memegang cangkir berisi coklat itu kini telah bercampur dengan air matanya yang asin, menangis tersedu-sedu karena cerita yang sulit diterima hatinya. Yang bercerita pun, sama. Namun dia lebih tegar, hidungnya hanya memerah._

_“Cedera parah, cuma bisa digerakkin sedikit. Sekarang setiap hari pake kursi roda.”_

_Dia masih menangis. “Terus…hiks… Gimana… Hiks.”_

_“Katanya bisa sembuh, tapi lama. Akhirnya tau nggak? Wonwoo janji buat jagain Mingyu. Waktu kelulusan—yang pake toga, Wonwoo yang nemenin Mingyu kedepan, Mingyu masih pake kursi roda. Temen-temen semuanya dibelakang nangis, Wonwoo nangis, tapi Mingyu malah senyum, lebar banget seakan-akan jadi orang yang paling bahagia disana. Mereka berdua akhirnya foto bareng. Kalo ditanya hari yang paling bahagia, Mingyu akan jawab yang pertama itu waktu pertama kali ketemu Wonwoo, kedua kali yang sewaktu tahun baru, yang ketiga hari itu.”_

_Dia yang berangsur-angsur mereda, tapi akhirnya menangis lagi. “Aku sedih banget… Semoga Wonwoo dan Mingyu selalu bahagia… Amin…”_

_“Amin. Eh udah reda nih, kamu udah dijemput?”_

_“Hmm? Sebentar aku cek handphone—Ih iya! Udah dijemput. Aku pulang duluan ya! Makasih cerita sedihnya… Kalo kamu tau dimana Wonwoo sama Mingyu sekarang, tolong sampaikan salam sayangku ya..”_

_Dia mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya pada temannya yang sudah melenggang pergi dari tempat kursus._

_“Kwan!” Dia mendongak, lalu sekian detik selanjutnya tersenyum karena mendengar suara yang familiar._

_“Papa!”_

_“Lama ya nunggunya? Maaf ya, papa hari ini nggak bawa mobil soalnya. Jadi jemput kwan pake motor.”_

_Kwan menggeleng. “Gapapa pa! Yuk berangkat!”_

_Tempat yang selalu Kwan datangi selain sekolah dan tempat kursus menyanyi adalah tempat ini. Tempat dimana dia menjadi lebih mengenal dunia dan seluruh isinya, atau yang lebih kecil adalah, dia bisa mengenal kedua orang tuanya dalam sisi yang lain._

_Kwan selalu tau selalu ada alasan dibalik sebuah cerita, dan ditempat ini dia mengerti. Mengerti kalau tidak ada yang sempurna. Sedari dia TK, dia selalu berakhir ditempat ini sepulang dari sekolah, kadang-kadang dijemput oleh Papa, atau kadang-kadang dijemput Om-nya. Tapi lebih sering Papa karena Papa bilang, menjemput Kwan adalah sebuah kewajiban._

_Semilir angin sore hari menyapu wajahnya yang tidak tertutup kaca helm. Kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggang Papa kokoh, kedua tangannya terkadang dielus Papa pelan, atau kadang ketika berhenti dilampu merah, lututnya yang diusap-usap pelan._

_Tetapi Kwan selalu penasaran akan satu hal. Maka saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah, dia berniat bertanya. “Papa.”_

_“Kenapa Kwan? Dingin ya?”_

_Kwan menggeleng. “Kwan mau nanya.”_

_“Tanya apa, sayang?”_

_“Papa pernah capek gak?”_

_“Ya pernah..? Kan papa manusia, bukan robot. Gimana sih Kwan..” Papanya terkekeh pelan dari depan. Wajah Kwan cemberut lucu, karena bukan itu jawaban yang dia ingin dengar._

_“Ih, bukan! Maksud Kwan, papa pernah gak capek jemput Kwan terus? Kalo misal capek, bilang aja ya Papa. Kwan bisa kok naik ojek online atau taksi. Tapi nanti papa bayar, uang jajan Kwan gak cukup buat bayar taksi.”_

_Papanya terkekeh lagi. “Engga capek dong, kan papa pernah bilang kalau jemput Kwan itu kewajiban. Tapi kalo Kwan mau sesekali pulang pake ojek online bilang aja ya.”_

_Mata Kwan membulat lucu. “Serius?!”_

_“Iya serius dong. Kwan kan udah gede, harus belajar mandiri juga.” Katanya sambil menarik gas karena lampunya sudah berganti jadi hijau. Sadar kalau anaknya masih akan terus mengajaknya bicara, Papa memelankan gasnya agar suara anaknya tetap terdengar._

_“Oke papa. Besok dari sekolah Kwan langsung meluncur pake ojek.”_

_“Oke oke!”_

_“Eh Papa.”_

_“Ya?”_

_“Kwan kayaknya mau jadi storyteller aja kalo nggak bisa jadi penyanyi. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kayaknya aku ada bakat juga disana.”_

_Wajah mengernyit Papa terlihat dari kaca spion. “Hah? Gimana?”_

_“Iya, ini aku bilang dari sekarang kalau aku nggak jadi penyanyi, ya. Bukan berarti nyerah. Ya opsi pilihan gitu. Soalnya aku ngerasa aku bisa cerita. Tadi aku cerita, terus temen yang dengerin nangis sesegukan.”_

_Papanya tersenyum. “Terserah Kwan. Yang menjalani hidup kan Kwan. Apapun yang Kwan pengen, pasti papa dukung.”_

_“Oke! Ayo pa, aku udahan nanyanya. Kita ngebut biar cepet sampe!”_

_Papa tertawa renyah, kemudian mengangguk dan menarik gasnya dalam._

_Kwan pernah menyadari sesuatu pada saat umurnya menginjak delapan. Ditahun-tahun sebelumnya, semuanya masih samar-samar dan sulit untuk diproses oleh dirinya. Tapi sewaktu umurnya sudah delapan, dia berhasil menggabungkan potongan-potongan memorinya._

_Sewaktu dia kecil, dia belum berani menanyakan apa yang ingin ditanyai kepada Papa. Karena diingatan Kwan waktu itu, Papa selalu menangis setiap malam ketika Papa selesai membaca cerita untuk Kwan. Awalnya Kwan bertanya dalam hati, apa Papa bosan setiap kali Kwan minta diceritakan dongeng pengantar tidur? Tapi ternyata jawabannya bukan. Papa selalu suka bercerita, maka tidak heran kalau dirinya sekarang juga suka bercerita._

_Air matanya datang dari hal yang lain._

_“Kwan sampee!!!” Teriak Kwan meriah mengisi kekosongan ruangan yang bernuansa putih itu. Kepalanya mengernyit, karena tidak menemukan seseorang pun disana._

_“Lah, kok sepi?” Ia berjalan maju lebih dalam untuk mencari-cari orang yang sudah dia rindukan seharian ini. Tapi nihil._

_“Duh, kemana siiih—IH AYAAH!” Kwan terperanjak kaget saat sebuah tangan mengenai punggungnya dari belakang. Dia reflek berbalik, menemukan ayahnya yang tertawa disela-sela penderitaan Kwan._

_“AYAH KENAPA NGAGETIN! KWAN GAK SUKA! DASAR AYAH MINGYU JELEEK!”_

_Ayahnya melenggang pergi dengan masih menyisakan tawanya yang menggema diseluruh ruangan_

_Kwan akhirnya menyadari sesuatu._

_“LOH KOK AYAH GAK PAKE KURSI RODA?? KOK BISA JALAN?!”_

_“Dih dasar jelek. Baru nyadar ya?”_

_Papanya datang dari belakang, sembari membawa beberapa makanan ringan._

_“Tau tuh, Kwan. Hari ini ngide banget deh katanya mau bikin surprise buat Kwan.” Papanya dengan sigap duduk ditengah, membuka makanan yang dia beli didepan. Kwan mengikuti untuk duduk._

_“Ayah bisa duduk? Mau Kwan pegangin gak?”_

_“Maunya dipegang sama Papa ah, gak mau sama Kwan.”_

_“PAPA! Liat ini kelakuan si Ayah. Kwan diledekin mulu!” Tapi akhirnya tangan Mingyu meraih uluran tangan Kwan untuk membantunya duduk._

_“Gyu, bisa nggak sih anaknya jangan digodain terus? Kasian.”_

_Mingyu yang mengambil dimsum menaikkan bahunya asal._

_“Abisnya lucu digodain sih, Won. Persis kamu waktu jaman kuliah.”_

_“Dih bawa-bawa jaman kuliah maksudnya apaan nih? Bales dendam ya?”_

_Tangan Mingyu terulur untuk mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo pelan._

_“Iyakan, kamu jaman kuliah seru digodain. Yang waktu abis dari tahun baru inget gak—IH SAKIT!” Mingyu merasakan tangannya dicubit oleh Kwan._

_“Ayah juga jangan godain papa! Aku sekarang sama Papa satu tim, Ayah cari sana pasukan yang mau belain Ayah. Om Seungcheol misalnya.”_

_“Dih? Kalian berdua jadinya setongkol nih?”_

_“SEKONGKOL AYAH!”_

_“Kenapa sih ini anak emosian mulu kayak bapaknya. Kamu inget gak sih Won waktu kamu marah-marah gara-gara aku dikira maling motor?”_

_“Oh yang itu!! Kwan tau. Eh tau gak, aku tuh tadi waktu nungguin papa jemput, aku certain tentang Papa sama Ayah.”_

_Mata Papanya mengernyit. “Cerita apa?”_

_“Cerita yang waktu itu pernah Papa certain malem-malem sebelum bobo. Waktu Papa sama Ayah masih jadi Nu sama Mingyu.”_

_Ayahnya tersedak. “Terus sekarang bukan Mingyu?”_

_Mata anaknya memutar malas. “Maksudnya waktu kalian masih muda. Kasian tuh temen aku nangis-nangis gara-gara Ayah!”_

_“Kok gara-gara Ayah?”_

_“Ya katanya sedih denger cerita Ayah. Terus tadi dia kirim salam sayang, gitu.”_

_“Kirim salam sayang lagi ya sama temennya Kwan. Kasih tau sekarang Mingyunya udah jadi bapak-bapak, brewokan, hobinya godain suami sama anaknya mulu.” Sekarang giliran Papanya yang gantian bicara._

_“Ih Won, kamu mah...”_

_“Eh Ayah! Kwan mau nanya!”_

_“Sebut Kwan.”_

_“Waktu wisudaan—yang pake toga itu, bener bukan? Kan katanya Papa nangis, temen-temen papa nangis, om Seungcheol nangis, Eyang nangis, terus kenapa Ayah senyum-senyum? Kwan kalo ada disitu pasti nangis juga deh.."_

_Baik Wonwoo dan Mingyu tergelak kaget. Namun setelahnya, Mingyu berdeham dan menyunggingkan senyumnya._

_“Mau denger ceritanya gak?”_

Waktu benar-benar melesat cepat bagai komet. Tidak ada yang mudah setelah Mingyu bermobilitas dengan kursi roda. Tetapi dia punya abang seperti Seungcheol yang selalu siap sedia jika anak itu butuh bantuan, dan selalu ada teman-temannya disekelilingnya. Soonyoung, Minghao, adalah juara satu predikat teman paling setia.

Sehari setelah itu, ada mereka berdua yang datang menjenguk kerumah sakit, menangis dalam diam supaya tidak terdengar oleh Mingyu. Tapi anak itu mendengarnya.

Setiap hari dia berjuang seperti itu hari terakhir. Walaupun berat dan sulit, Mingyu tidak kenal kata menyerah. Karena satu hari yang dia habiskan berjuang dikampus selalu terbayar oleh kehadiran Wonwoo yang tidak pernah absen sejak itu.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan hati yang berat—setidaknya bagi Wonwoo. Rasa bersalah itu terus menghantuinya, dan selalu Mingyu yang menenangkan. Dipikir-pikir, hatinya Mingyu terbuat dari apa sampai bisa merelakan sesuatu yang besar pergi dari hidupnya?

Tapi Mingyu cuma mau Wonwoo.

Sewaktu wisuda, Mingyu adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia. Entah alesannya apa, sepanjang hari itu dia selalu tersenyum, menyapa teman-temannya termasuk Soonyoung dan Minghao, menyapa Seungcheol yang datang, menyapa kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum namun air matanya sudah mengalir bahkan sebelum acaranya dimulai. Mereka bilang, Mingyu hebat. Mingyu hebat karena bisa melewati dua tahun kuliah yang tidak mudah, dan mereka bangga.

Orang yang dia cintai juga wisuda dihari yang sama dengannya, dengan alih-alih menepati janji walau sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah keinginan kecil Wonwoo untuk selalu ada disamping Mingyu dimanapun tempatnya.

“Jangan nangis Nu, jelek sumpah. Ini mau wisudaan masa nangis? Terus pas kamu nganterin aku masa masih nangis? Nanti diketawain sama Pak Rektor kan gak lucu.”

Tapi Wonwoo tetap menangis sewaktu mengantarkan Mingyu kedepan. Bukan orang tuanya, tetapi dia sendiri yang mengantarkan Mingyu kedepan.

Yang ada dipikiran Wonwoo adalah bagaimana bisa seorang Mingyu tidak mengeluarkan air mata barang satu tetes pun diacara itu. Maka sesudah acara foto selesai, Wonwoo memberanikan diri bertanya.

“Kenapa kamu gak nangis? Padahal boleh.”

Mingyu menggeleng. “Disaat-saat kayak gini gak boleh nangis.”

“Disaat-saat apa?”

Mingyu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jasnya. “Tadaa! Ini.”

“Ngapain ngasih cincin?”

“Aku mau ngelamar kamu lah! Tapi ini anggep aja DP dulu ya, soalnya aku harus cari modal buat bisnis. Soalnya kalo kerja kantoran gak mungkin ada yang nerima sih. Gapapa ya?”

Wonwoo melongo dalam diam. “Maksudnya…?”

“Nikah sama aku yuk?”

_“Ih apaan sih! Ayah kenapa gak romantis banget ngelamarnya?!”_

_Ayahnya berhenti, mendengarkan protes anaknya. “Suka-suka Ayah lah. Itu udah paling romantis. Emang Kwan kira Ayah gampang ngomong gitu? Susah tau. Tolong hargai perjuangan Ayah.”_

_Wonwoo tertawa, hidungnya mengkerut lucu._

_“Ayah tuh suka tau kalo papa udah ketawa kayak gini Kwan.. Iya gak? Lucu ya kaya kucing kita si Lulu.”_

_“Hehe, iya Ayah. Kwan setuju.”_

_Wonwoo memukul kedua kesayangannya pelan, tapi tangannya masih aktif untuk menyuapi mereka berdua dimsum yang tersisa dua._

_“Ayah.”_

_“Oit.”_

_“Ayah semangat ya, sebentar lagi bisa jalan normal kayak Kwan sama Papa. Inget ya Ayah, ada Kwan dan Papa yang selalu disamping Ayah.”_

_Samar-samar, terdengar sebuah alunan lagu dari speaker tempat pusat rehabilitasi kaki._

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound._


End file.
